wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:One-eared Jacques
This is my talk page. It is not the same as a congressional page. Here is the personal welcome message I received, courtesy of thisniss: --thisniss 20:15, 16 April 2007 (UTC) All supersequent messages should occur below this line. Thenk kyew. --OEJ ---- Office of Special Plans I found just the picture for Abram N. Shulsky, a member of the OSP team, Image:JohnBannerSgtSchultz.jpg. :Thanks -- after some consideration I think Schultzy doesn't match the other pictures and the general tone of the OSP article. (The other pics are reality-based, though of course satirically tweaked, and the article likewise.) The Schultz pic could be useful in an article on Abram Shulsky, though. --OEJ ::Good deal, I do like the Feith pics.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:48, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Also, I started a page for DARPA, nothing big, but if you want to, you can mess with it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:04, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the invite. I may have a look, but I haven't the time right now. It certainly is a worthy topic. --OEJ ::From what you've done to OSP, DARPA is in good hands.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:48, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Iranian Directorate This is a very interesting page, off to a great start. If you plan to keep working on it, you should put one of the "Under Construction" tags at the top to let people know that you've got dibs. If you have any questions, or need help, let me know. You can leave a message for me here or at my talk page (though it seems like you're getting on fine on your own for now). Let me know when you're finished so we can talk about the Wikiality.com Featured Word and Featured Articles processes. --thisniss 20:27, 16 April 2007 (UTC) p.s. Is your username a Twin Peaks ref? :Working slowly is fine: why rush an Iranian Directorate (page)? The "UC" tags say "this is in process" and can also say "this is mine" - but don't have to. If you want people to pitch in, you can also use the Template:Welcome to let folks know that you are open to collaboration. As far as the blasphemy - I won't tell anyone. The only concern this might raise for you is the question of tone, since everything here is written from The Stephen Colbert Experience. Now, you must not ever tell anyone I said this, but you can be a blasphemer and still achieve this as long as you :# Keep It Truthy :# Moderate Factiness :# Avoid Wikipedophilia :And you seem to be doing well on all three fronts! Drop me a line if anything comes up as you're moving along - questions, need help finding stuff, etc. This page has great potential, and we're always happy to have new It-Getters in our fold - even a sinner (I like the sinners best of all). --thisniss 21:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Just a note on Dick Cheney's hiding place, it actually has a name: Undisclosed Plaza (It's in Houston's business district). You are welcome to direct folks to it, and edit it to suit your article!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:20, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::Undisclosed Plaza -- excellent. It shall be incorporated. --OEJ